The Light In This Night
by Tiramisu-chan30
Summary: Helikopter yang berkeliaran di atas atap gedung. Para polisi bersenjata lengkap yang akan memburunya. Tidak. Bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Bukan itu pula yang ia gelisahkan. "Nah, KID. Kau bisa keluar sekarang."\"Tuhan. Kumohon jadikan ini hanyalah sebatas mimpi buruk."/"Kau Kaito, kan?" [Black Organization special; Action; Maybe OOC]
1. Chapter 1

" **Pasti udah pada tahu kalau Magic Kaito itu punyanya Aoyama Gosho."**

" **Jadi saya gak perlu bilang kalau Magic Kaito bukan punya saya."**

" **Tapi, ternyata saya udah bilang."**

 **Warning! OOC; bahasa tidak begitu baku; alur kecepatan; Action and Romance genre.**

 **.**

" _Hah.. Hah.."_

 _Di tengah sinar bulan pada malam yang bising akan sirine mobil patroli. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, seakan meminta bantuan kepada lentera malam hari. Membayangkan suatu wajah dibenaknya. Ah, bukan dia meminta pertolongan pada wajah itukah?_

" _Apa!? KID berada di atap!? Kirim pasukan A ke atap! Helikopter! Tangkap KID! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"_

 _Teriakan akan perintah itu menggema keluar dari_ walkie talkie _pemuda berseragam._ _Mereka semua menuju ke tempatnya. Siap memborgolnya._ _Tapi, bukan yang itu yang ia gelisahkan. Bukan itu juga yang ia takutkan._

" _Nah, KID? Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi._ _B_ _agaimana cara kau lolos dari kematianmu, Kaito KID?"_

 _Hitam. Jas dan sepatu hitam._ _Benda bertimah panas_ _yang sudah mengarah ke tempat persembunyian_ _nya_ _yang awalnya hanya_ _tempat untuk_ _mengatur napa_ _snya_ _yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi._

' _Tolong aku, ayah!'_

 **The Light** **in** **This Night**

 **Owner** **Aoyama Gosho**

 **Author this story : Tiramisu** **–** _ **chan**_ **30**

" _ **Do you believe in me? I want to see your smile."**_

"Kaito, apa kau ada urusan malam ini?"

"Ada."

"Oh, ayolah! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun di hotel! Ayolah, _nee_ Kaito!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ada urusan!"

"Huh!"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pertanda ia sedang kesal. Lelaki di depannya–yang sedang menatapkan matanya pada surat kabar yang baru saja di ambilnya dari ruang guru tadi pagi, sepertinya tetap menolak ajakan gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau ini! Harusnya kau bersyukur! Masih ada gadis yang ingin mengajakmu keluar, Kaito. Aku tidak mungkin sendiri. Karena pesta itu sangat besar! Dan, sepertinya nanti ada pertunjukan sulap, deh!" Sang gadis, lagi-lagi mengajaknya penuh harap. "Hah, Aku benar-benar sibuk nanti malam , _Ahouko_." Sang pemuda lagi-lagi menolak. Si gadis terdiam. Mungkin karena dipanggil _Ahouko_ atau karena sang pemuda lagi-lagi menolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu mau mu! Dan namaku bukan _A-HOU-KO_ , _BAKAITO_!" Teriak gadis itu, sambil mengayunkan mop–atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan pel-pelan–yang entah darimana di dapatnya. Dengan gerakan refleks, sang pemuda dapat menghindar. Tentu saja, ia hampir **TIAP** **HARI** mendapat olahraga gratis dari teman perempuan sekelasnya yang menurutnya bawel ini.

Sang gadis yang bernama Nakamori Aoko pun kembali ke tempatnya. Sedikit merutuk. Dari kejauhan pemuda yang menolak ajakan gadis ini menatapnya lalu terkekeh pelan. Tak lama, pemuda berambut _blonde_ , mendatanginya. Aoko mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris _aquamarine_ nya bertemu dengan iris pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tadi kudengar, kau tadi butuh teman ke pesta mu, nona? Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menemanimu menghadiri pesta itu." Ucapnya. "Eh? Be-benarkah Hakuba – _kun_? Wah baiklah! Tapi, aku harus mengajak Ka–.." Ucapannya terhenti. Dipalingkannya wajahnya melihat pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sedang membaca surat kabar itu. Masih.

Raut wajahnya agak berubah sedikit sedih. "Mengajak siapa?" Pemuda itu masih setia menunggu jawaban gadis di depannya. ".. Ah tidak! Iya, terima kasih, Hakuba– _kun_!" Ucap Aoko tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, nona saya jemput nanti malam, yah." Ucapnya lagi. Pemuda bernama Hakuba Saguru itu, dari penggunaan kalimatnya, ia terlihat elegan dan tampak formal. Meraih tangan gadis ini lalu menciumnya pelan. Seperti mereka, putra kerajaan yang mencium punggung tangan putri luar negeri.

Sebagai seorang gadis, wajahnya sedikit menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. "A-ah, ti-tidak _usah_ di-dijemput, deh! A-aku akan diantar a-ayahku." Gadis itu menolak dengan lembut, agak tergagap memang. Rona itu masih belum hilang. Pemuda di depannya yang masih memegang telapak tangannya, sedikit bingung. "Benarkah?" "Y-ya, terima kasih sebelumnya, Hakuba – _kun._ " Ucap Aoko lagi. Hakuba pun tersenyum lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Aoko menghembuskan napas lega. Lalu, salah satu teman perempuannya, Keiko – _chan_ , begitulah ia memanggil gadis _cute_ berkacamata ini. "Hei, Aoko. Enak sekali itu, kau diajak kencan, kah?" Godanya. Pipi Aoko memerah. Tenang saja, itu tipis. "Ti-tidak, kok! Dia hanya menemaniku! Tidak mungkin ia ingin berkencan dengan ku!" Elak Aoko.

Aoko memalingkan wajahnya, lagi-lagi melihat pemuda lainnya, teman masa kecilnya, Kuroba Kaito. 'Rasanya tadi dia melihatku, deh.' Batinnya bertanya. Tapi, yang kini dilihatnya hanyalah Kaito yang masih saja membaca surat kabar itu. Aoko pun membuang napas panjang lalu mengeluarkan bukunya.

 _[Ekoda High School, 14.54 PM]_

 _ **Kaito**_ _ **'s Pov**_

'Sreg–!'

Itulah yang pertama kali ku dengar saat, pintu kelas ku geser. Tanpa menutup pintunya, aku segera berlari menginjakkan kakiku dan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Temponya makin lama makin cepat, di selingi dengan teriakan teman-teman se-piketku yang sedari tadi memanggilku.

Hari ini, seharusnya aku pulang pukul 3 sore. 'Masa bodoh.' aku hanya lebih cepat 6 menit dari biasanya! Itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh! Aku masih saja berlari, kini hawa panas sore sudah menerpa kulitku. Aku berbelok dan terus berlari.

Rumah kuning–rumah coklat–rumah merah–itu terus yang daritadi kulewati. Aku hanya ingin cepat melihat rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalku.

'Akhirnya!' Batinku sedikit menjerit senang. Aku langsung berlari–makin cepat menaiki tangga, "Tadaima, tu–.." ..dan mengabaikan _Jii_ – _chan_ yang menyambutku. Oh, ayolah! Dinding kamar bercat putih menyambutku. Aku langsung melempar tas sekolahku _._ Lalu merebahkan tubuhku. Aku cukup lelah berlari dari sekolah sampai rumah ini. Hanya untuk mengatur napasku yang sedikit terengah. Tidak lama. Aku pun bangkit. Lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding kamar putihku itu. Wajahnya. 'Ayah.' Batinku. Aku menatap cukup lama wajah itu. Lalu mendorong pelan lukisan itu dengan tangan kananku.

"Tuan, jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya seorang lelaki. Ia melirikku dari kaca spion. Aku masih saja sibuk dengan laptopku. "Hehehe, aku masih saja bertahan pada rencana kita sebelumnya, _jii_ – _chan_. Belum ada perubahan." Jawabku sedikit tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu bagian yang biasanya, tuan?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Yah. Tolong, yah!"

Mobil yang dikendarai _Jii_ berhenti tiba-tiba. Itu membuatku kaget dan kepalaku sempat terbentur ke jok di depanku. ' _Untunglah_ _'_ " _Jii!_ Tolong bawa mobilnya..!" Omelku terpotong. "Maaf, tapi tadi ada yang menyabet mobil." Dan lelaki tua ini langsung menginjak gas. "AHHHH–!"

"Hati-hati, tuan muda." Pesannya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum–antara jail dan menenangkan kepadanya. "Tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Ucapku sambil memakai kacamata hitamku. Lalu membawa tas hitamku keluar dari parkiran. _Jii_ pun pergi membawa mobil ke parkiran bawah.

Aku berlari masuk ke gedung hotel berbintang 5 ini. Penuh polisi dimana-mana. 'Tentu saja, sebab Kaito KID akan muncul!'Batinku terkekeh. Aku masuk tidak lewat depan. Yang benar saja! Aku tidak akan sudi tertangkap duluan karena dicurigai. Lewat pintu belakang yang sudah kulacak. Masuk tanpa pemeriksaan tamu hotel. Aku menghindarinya.

Cukup mudah. Sekarang saja, aku sudah berada di dalam hotel. Berjalan ke toilet pria di samping. Aku mengambil bentuk wajah karet dari dalam tas hitam yang dari tadi kubawa. Jas hitam polisi. Lalu kuletak tas penyamaran ku di atas wastafel. Dan keluar dengan wajah yang berbeda.

"Cepat! KID pasti sudah ada di sekitar sini! Waktu kemunculannya kurang lebih 47 menit 41 detik lagi," Aku setengah berlari ke kumpulan polisi yang sedang menghadap perintah Inspektur Nakamori. Entah yang kali ini ia persiapkan untuk menangkap diriku. Bubar. Aku ikut bubar dan mencari posisi ku yang tepat.

Polisi dimana-mana. Ada juga pasukan khusus teroris. 'Sepertinya, kali ini persiapannya lebih hebat, yah.' Ujarku dalam hati memperhatikan semuanya. Lalu lalang.

Seakan tidak ada yang akan ku lakukan dan sepertinya tidak ada yang curiga, aku pergi ke _hall_ utama hotel ini, tempat pemajangan _Black Indigo._ Ruangannya cukup luas, ciri khas keluarga Suzuki dalam merayakan suatu peringatan. Tanpa KID malam ini, acara utamanya tidak akan seru, kan?

 _ **Author Pov**_

'Sepertinya, permata itu memancarkan sinar hijau dari jauh, deh.' batin Kaito sambil memperhatikan permata itu dari jauh. Juga bintik-bintik hitamnya. Tidak sama sekali memancarkan sinar _indigo_. 'Aneh, apakah pembuatnya salah memberi nama atau penemunya memberikan nama..'

"Ahh, tidak kusangka pesta ini sangat besar!"

Teriakan itu terdengar. Membuyarkan lamunannya. Dari sejuta suara yang ada di ruangan itu, baru kali ini lamunannya buyar. Karena itu suara ..

'Glek! _Ahouko_!'

Teriak Kaito dalam hati. 'Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'

"Hahaha, tentu saja, ini kan peringatan ulang tahun hotel punya keluarga Suzuki ini, Aoko – _chan_."

Suara itu menyambut ucapan gadis tadi. Kaito memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemuda berjas hitam di samping gadis bergaun biru lembut itu. 'Hakuba!? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Eh, jangan-jangan...'

" _Maafkan aku, tapi tadi kudengar, kau butuh teman ke pesta mu, nona? Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menemanimu menghadiri pesta itu."_

" _Eh? Be-benarkah Hakuba_ _–_ _kun? Wah baiklah!_ _"_

" _Kalau begitu, nona saya jemput nanti malam, yah."_

" _Y-ya, terima kasih sebelumnya, Hakuba_ _–_ _kun._ _"_

Kalimat itulah yang sekarang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sayangnya, beberapa kalimat yang penting tak tercantum di dalamnya. Kaito salah maksud? Sudah pasti. Dan setelah kata-kata antara Aoko dan Hakuba berputar di pikirannya. Saraf-saraf pikirannya mengirim pesan yang sangat sakral dan sangat tidak ingin Kaito ketahui. 5 huruf berarti gila bagi Kaito.

' _Kencan.'_

"Ken..c.."

Melanjutkannya saja ia sudah tidak ingin. TERLALU sakral untuknya. Dan terlalu GILA isinya untuk Kaito ketahui. ' _Poker face,_ Kaito. Pertahankan.' Pemuda yang berwajah lain ini mencoba untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Pemandangan –yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya– itu sedapat mungkin di hindarinya.

'Drtt.. Drtt..'

Getaran di saku jas polisinya. Kaito mengambilnya. Bukan dari _walkie talkie_ polisinya tentunya. "Ahh, _Jii_. Ada apa?" " _Tuan muda, hanya sekedar informasi. Saya sudah mengaktifkan yang tuan muda bilang itu._ " "Benarkah? Wahh, terima kasih! Aku akan menemuimu nanti!" " _Baiklah! Dan, hati-hatilah."_ "Aku tahu. Sampai nanti."

Ia menutup telepon. Dan sadar beberapa orang daritadi memperhatikannya. "A-ah maaf, istriku menelepon tadi." Sedikit salah tingkah. Mereka pun kembali ke urusannya sendiri. Kaito segera keluar ruangan. Sebelumnya, "Dimana mereka?"

Aoko dan Hakuba duduk di meja berdua. Kaito sedikit menatapnya tidak suka. Cemburu, mungkin? Tanpa memperdulikan lebih jauh lagi, Kaito berjalan keluar, walaupun masih ingin menghajar detective Inggris itu.

"Pencuri itu akan muncul beberapa menit lagi, kak. Apa kita akan menunggu?" Kaito yang mendengarnya pun mencari asal suara. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Bukan, bukan karena ada penampakan di belakang dua orang yang barusan membicarakan tentang kemunculan dirinya.

'Setelan jas itu.. Sosok itu..'

Bulu kuduk Kaito langsung berdiri semua. Tubuhnya bergetar. Memandangi dua lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam. Dari puncak kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Ia memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Kaito makin bergetar. Ia menatap kedua orang itu lalu tersenyum. "A-ah, maaf. Tidak ada." Ucapnya. Kedua orang itu pun berlalu meninggalkannya. "Tch, mengganggu saja." Gumam pria yang berpostur gemuk dan memakai kacamata sambil terus berjalan. Pria di sampingnya hanya terdiam. Diam-diam ekor matanya melirik Kaito tajam. Lalu bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Tapi, Kaito tidak menyadarinya.

"..jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan.. Mereka.."

"..pembunuh ayah..?"

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya, mencari kedua pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Tapi, kedua pria itu sudah menghilang di antara keramaian ruangan. Ia melirik arlojinya. Lalu berlari keluar.

 _[Suzuki Hotel Hall, 20.55 PM]_

"CEPAT! SEMUANYA BERJAGA PADA POSISINYA! KID AKAN DATANG 5 MENIT LAGI! CEPAT!"

Inspektur Nakamori berteriak dari luar _hall_. Beberapa polisi sudah berjaga di sekeliling tempat pemameran _Black Indigo_. Dan juga beberapa di 3 pintu masuk. Persiapan yang sangat jelas dari Inspektur Nakamori. Seakan-akan, KID tidak akan berhasil keluar atau menyentuh permata itu.

"Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya. Selamat malam, dan selamat datang di perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Suzuki. Malam ini, keluarga Suzuki dengan hormat menampilkan salah satu permata kekayaannya. _Black Indigo!_ "

Tepuk tangan menggelegar. Semua mata melihat ke arah permata yang berlindung di balik kaca anti peluru bening tersebut. "Wah, cantik sekali permatanya!" Teriak Aoko. Lain halnya, Hakuba hanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan permata yang menjadi sorotan utama malam itu. "Hakuba – _kun_? Ada apa? Apa yang kau cari?" Aoko, yang memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Hakuba lalu tersenyum ke arah Aoko. "Tidak ada, Aoko – _chan_. Yap, kudengar permata itu sudah di miliki oleh keluarga konglomerat Suzuki sejak 3 generasi yang lalu. Pantas saja, untuk pemameran tahun perayaan ini, permata inilah yang di pamerkan." Jelas Hakuba. Aoko pun kembali memperhatikan permata di balik pelindung kaca itu. Hakuba kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. 'Dimana dia? Pasti dia sudah ada di sekitar sini.'

"..permata ini sudah pernah di miliki oleh beberapa perusahaan besar dan kaya sebelum perusahaan Suzuki. Di antaranya adalah Perusahaan.."

'KLIK!'

"Eh? Apa itu?"

'PSSST..'

"APA!? APA ITU!?"

Ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. "E-eh? A-apa yang terjadi?" Aoko mencoba untuk melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada yang bercahaya sama sekali. 'Pasti sudah di mulai, ya? KID?' Batin Hakuba. Sama seperti Aoko, ia tidak menemukan penerangan sama sekali. Sampai..

'BOW!'

"KI.. KID!?"

"APA KID!? TANGKAP KID!"

" _Good Evening, ladies and gentleman. Tonight, the Black Indigo, will be mine.._ "

'BOW!'

'PRANG!'

Inspektur Nakamori segera masuk ke _hall._ "HEI! SIAPA YANG MENEMBAK!? AKU BELUM BILANG HARUS MENEMBAK, KAN!?" Inspektur Nakamori melihat ke arah kaca pelindung permata yang sudah pecah. Meninggalkan _Black Indigo_ itu sendiri tanpa pelindung. Kaito KID yang melayang di atas pelindung permata sedikit terkejut. Dia hampir saja terbunuh. Mengedarkan pandangan. 'P-pria yang tadi!?' "HEI!? KUTANYA SIAPA YANG MENEMBAK!?" Inspektur Nakamori masih mencarinya. " _Otou_ – _san?_ Apa yang terjadi di sana, Hakuba – _kun_? Eh? Hakuba – _kun_?" Hakuba sudah tidak di sampingnya lagi.

'Sial! Apa mereka ingin membunuhku?'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaito mengambil permata itu. Lalu kembali menghilang setelah melemparkan bom asap. Dan menghilang di antara kepulan asap merah jambu.

"Sial! KID melarikan diri!" Rutuk _keibu_. "I-inspektur! Pe-permatanya diambil!" "APA!?" _Keibu_ mengurut-urut keningnya.

"Kak, apa tidak apa-apa kakak menembak.." Pria berpostur tubuh gemuk itu tampak gelisah. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya." Jawab pria di sampingnya itu dengan seringaian yang mengerikan. Mereka sekarang berjalan di lorong hotel. Tanpa polisi yang berkeliaran. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pencuri itu?" Pria itu bertanya lagi. Mengisi peluru pistolnya, "Dia sekarang hanya berlari ke perangkap. Hanya kembali ke kematiannya sendiri." Seringaian itu makin mengerikan.

Pemuda bersetelan jas putih itu hanya terdiam. Ia tak lagi meneliti hasil curiannya. Hanya terdiam. Memikirkan pria-pria tadi. 'Aku yakin pria-pria yang tadi lah yang menembak.' Batinnya yakin. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang. Ia mengambil permata yang ia curi tadi. 'Ternyata memang memancarkan sinar hijau.' Batinnya sambil memperhatikan permata itu sekilas. 'Kukembalikan saja. Hah–.' Kaito pun beranjak.

" _Keibu_! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Salah satu polisi mendatangi pria berjas hijau gelap yang terduduk pasrah. "Aku ada firasat, kalau KID akan datang. Entahlah."Gumam Nakamori. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk menaklukkan KID.

'BOW!'

"KID!"

" _Maaf. Tapi, ini bukanlah permata yang ku cari. Jadi, kukembalikan._ "

"APA!? TANGKAP KID!" Nakamori beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menunjuk KID yang sedang tersenyum misterius.

" _Selamat tinggal,_ keibu _._ "

'BOW!'

"Sret!'

Secarik kertas kecil mendarat di sepatu Nakamori. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambilnya. "..Terima kasih karena telah menemani pertunjukanku malam ini, _keibu_. –Kaito KID." Nakamori membaca surat tu. Tangannya meremas geram surat kecil–memo yang ditinggalkan KID. Gambar rupa KID yang sederhana dan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Sialan si KID itu!" Rutuk Nakamori geram.

'Hahaha, aku sudah menunjukkan diriku malam dua kali. Tapi, mereka belum bisa juga menangkapku? Khehehe. Mudah sekali ternyata.' Batin Kaito terkekeh pelan. Terlalu pengap untuk memakai wajah karet itu. Ia hanya menggunakan kacamata dan setelan polisi yang ia kenakan tadi. Walaupun ia akan mudah di kenali.

Aoko mengedarkan pandangan. 'Kemana, _sih_ Hakuba – _kun_?' ucap Aoko dalam hati. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk mencari sosok yang menemaninya tadi. "Eh? Itu.. Kaito?" Ia menatap baik-baik pemuda yang berpakaian polisi di sudut ruangan ini. 'Senyum itu..' "Kaito! Hei, Kaito!" Tanpa sadar, Aoko berteriak. Tetapi, pemuda yang ia maksud sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. 'Kemana dia?'

"Nah, sekarang telepon _Jii_ dan.."

'PSYUU!'

'APA!?'

Kaito segera berlindung di balik tiang yang paling dekat dengannya. 'Sial! Apa mereka mengikutiku?' Kaito melirik ke belakang. Kosong. Tidak. Barusan, ada yang hampir saja menembaknya. 'Untung meleset.'

Setelah beberapa detik berlindung–ia yakin, makin lama ia di sana, makin mungkin ia terbunuh–, ia segera berlari menyusuri aula hotel yang sepi itu. Sebagian besar polisi-polisi berjaga di _hall._ Tapi,ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk.

Kaito memilih naik melalui tangga darurat. Menuju ke atas. Paling atas. Ia tidak bisa melirik ke bawah. Itu akan memperlambatnya–

'PSYUU! PSYUU!'

–dan juga memungkinkan wajahnya akan tegores. 'Dua sekaligus. Wah, apa mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku?' Kaito mempercepat larinya. Detik ini, di beranikannya untuk melihat ke belakang. Tak sampai 2 detik, ia sudah kembali berlari. 'Gawat! Benar-benar pria tadi!'

'BRAK!'

Mendorong pintu dengan keras sekali. Kaito pun mencari tempat persembunyian yang cocok di atap. Tunggu dulu, DI ATAP!? 'Apa yang kulakukan di atap? Cari mati?' Kaito hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanyalah cerobong asap. Kaito segera berlari ke sana.

'BRAK!'

Tepat waktu sekali. Dua pria itu sudah membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam itu membuatnya tersembunyi di tengah kegelapan malam. Kaito menahan napasnya.

"Kemana pencuri itu!? Tch!" Tanya pria yang sedari tadi merutuk. Bertubuh gemuk dan berkacamata hitam. Pria yang tampaknya tenang di sampingnya itu mengedarkan pandangannya. 'Sial! Aku tidak yakin bakal aman di sini!' Ujar Kaito dalam hati. Ia sudah gelisah. Di pikirannya berkecamuk semua kemungkinan kematian.

'PSYUU!'

'Plas!'

"Ugh!'

Rintihan yang meluncur dari bibir Kaito. Lengannya. 'Sial!' keserempet peluru. 'Bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku di sini!?'

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Kaito KID."

Suara mengerikan itu di sambut baik oleh telinga Kaito. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar.

"Kau tahu, kan? Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kau inginkan."

"Dan kau.. Bisa melepaskan peredam suara itu sekarang."

Suara Kaito yang bergetar–sedapat mungkin di sembunyikannya. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan menyulap dirinya,bukan lelaki berpakaian polisi. Hanya ada.. Kaito KID.

"Wah, wah. Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali menatap wajah busuk mu itu." Ucapnya menyeringai. Lalu melempar peredam suara senjatanya. Pria di sampingnya menyiapkan senjata dan mengarahkannya pada pemuda yang bersetelan jas putih itu. "Seperti kembali bernostalgia ke masa kematianmu." "Aku tersanjung kau sampai-sampai mengingat dengan jelas pada masa kematianku."

Mereka terdiam. Kaito memasukkan tangan kiri ke kantong celananya. _Poker face_. Itulah yang diulang di setiap gerakannya. Menatap pria serba hitam di depannya.

Pria itu terse– bukan, menyeringai sinis. "Kau tahu? Jika kau memberikan permata itu padaku, mungkin kau akan tetap hidup. Tapi, ternyata kau masih tetap bernapas sampai sekarang, ya?" Ujarnya dingin. ' _Poker face._ ' "Kau terkejut?" "Tentu saja, sebab aku baru saja berbicara dengan pensulap yang baru saja bangun dari peti mati."

Kaito melangkah mundur. Mundur. Dan mundur. Sampai punggungnya kelihatan sampai bawah. Sengaja? Ya. Itu sengaja. Kedua pria itu masih memandanginya. Kaito hanya bisa menunjukkan _poker face_ terbaiknya. Tapi, sesuatu yang hebat tidak akan lama lagi.

.

.

To Be Continue.

 **Author Notes** **!**

Yokay. Hay hay, semua! Saya datang dengan fic baru lagi. Yah, saya ngaku ajah, fic saya banyak banget belum selesai. Tapi, tenang saja. Fic ini kayaknya bakal Twoshot saja. Berhubung saya sudah selesai membuat cerita intinya. Tinggal cerita tambahan dan omake. Hahaha. Saya minta maaf jika belum mempublish chap baru If He Knew. Dalam pengerjaan kok. Jadi, dalam mengisi waktu, saya memutuskan untuk mempublish cerita yang udah yakin bakal selesai ini. HAHAHAHAH.

Jadi, yang pasti si Kay and Han tentunya gak bakal mun–,

Kay: WOY AUTHOR! ELU MAU KABUR DI TENGAH-TENGAH PENGERJAAN FIC IHK? SINI ELU! SELESAIN KAGAK? AWAS LU KALAU KAGAK SELESAI, YAH. | Author: Busyet! Kok lu bisa di sini? INI BEDA FANDOM BEDA CERITA! ELU KAN MUNCULNYA DI IHK AJAH!? | Han: Gue ma Kay komplotan paling berbakti di jalan yang paling lurus. Jadi kami pasti bakal ketemu ama elu yang OUT OF JALAN LURUS. | Author: Dahel, baper kan jadinya gua! AWAS KALIAN! GUA MAU SELESAIN A/N GUE! KALIAN PANJANGIN MULU! /Tersepaked/ _**Okay, back to the topic..**_

BIAR GAK PANJANG LAGI, jadi saya langsung penutup. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Apalagi yang review. Gue cinta kalian deh. mwah. /JIBANG WOY/

Okay! sekali lagi saya minta review halal dan membangun yah. Yang ikhlas saja. hahay.

 _Lafuall_!

Tiramisu– _chan_ 30


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ Kaito, ingatlah _Poker face_ mu terus. _"_

 _Ucapan itu terus terngiang. Berulang seperti kaset rusak. Kenapa ucapan itu terus membayangiku? Dia bukanlah semacam mimpi buruk bagiku! Tapi, dia terus membayangiku. Sekarang inilah yang di sebut mimpi buruk._

 **.**

 **The Light In This Night**

 **Owner Aoyama Gosho** ** **– _sensei_****

 ** **Story by Tiramisu**** **– _chan_ 30 **

****_"It's not a nightmare for me, it's for you. Actually."_** **

**.  
**

'DORR!'

"Ugh!"

Lagi. Timah panas itu kembali menggesek bahunya. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengotori jas putih bersihnya. Pria berpakaian hitam itu tampak tak kenal yang namanya belas kasihan. Menembakkan timah panas itu untuk melukai sang pencuri.

Sang pencuri sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Pasrah. Kemungkinan terbunuh. Darah. Itulah yang sekarang berkecamuk memenuhi pikirannya. 'Sepertinya hanya sampai di sini, ya?' Terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah bisa merasakan dewa kematian mengasah sabitnya yang runcing itu di depannya.

"KID! KAU SUDAH TIDAK BISA LARI LAGI! MENYERAHLAH!"

Teriakan itu mengejutkannya. Pemuda ini melihat ke helikopter-helikopter yang mengitari bagian atap. Lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar. 'Tidak. Kumohon. Tidak. Katakan tidak. Mereka.. Tidak mungkin..'

Kaito segera berlari. Ke tengah atap. Di depan para pria berdarah dingin ini. "Keluar juga kau. Ku pikir kau akan terus bersembunyi di belakang sana." Suaranya terdengar mengerikan. Kaito mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke pria berambut panjang itu. Menembakkan benda yang melesat bagai peluru.

'SRET!'

Dan mengiris pipi kiri pemuda itu. Ia lalu berlari. Menembakkan kartu-kartunya menuju tali-tali helikopter itu. Walau tubuhnya nyeri bila di gerakkan.

"Sial! Kakak!" Bukannya meringis atau merintih. Seringaian iblis itu terbentuk. "Panggil _Chianti, Vodka_." Desisnya. Sambil memperhatikan Kaito yang masih sibuk mengurus helikopter itu. "Habiskan semuanya."

'SIAL!' Batin Kaito menjerit. Ia tidak bisa. Membuat mereka ikut campur. Organisasi ini terlalu berbahaya.

'DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Dipalingkannya wajahnya. Helikopter lainnya. Sepertinya bukan punya polisi. 'Siapa?' Tersadar salah satu peluru itu mengenai pahanya. 'Sial!' Entah sudah berapa kali dia merutuk dalam hati. Kaito berlari ke belakang cerobong asap tua di ujung sana.

"Keibu _! Di sini A! Ada helikopter tidak di kenal! Menyerang secara mendadak!_ "

Inspektur Nakamori mendengarkan dari _walkie talkie_ miliknya. "APA!?" " _Dia menyerang kami! Kami akan menjauh!_ " Nakamori hanya terdiam. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Gumamnya. Firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk. Tidak. Sangat buruk. " _Di sini D! Helikopter kami tertembak! Kami akan jatuh!_ " " _Di sini C! Mesin helikopter tertembak!_ " Nakamori terdiam. 'Ini sangat buruk.'

"SEMUANYA MENJAUH! BATALKAN RENCANA! A, B, C, D! DENGAR!" Nakamori berteriak. " _Kami ulangi semua pasukan harap mundur!_ " 'Apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?'

* * *

" _Tampaknya semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana sampai saat ini,_ Gin."

"Bagus. Teruskan. Kami akan bergabung sebentar lagi."

" _Di mengerti._ "

Pria– bercode nama _Gin_ itu terkekeh pelan. Lalu berlari ke arah Helikopter yang mendarat di atas atap.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Di aturnya kembali napasnya itu. Lelah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Mimpi buruk ini sangat mengerikan.

'Apakah tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini?'

Batinnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Seorang wanita bertanya sambil menggerakkan senjatanya. Tampak ada tato sayap kupu-kupu di mata kirinya. Pria itu menyeringai. Lagi. "Kita lakukan rencana B." Ujarnya.

Tak lama. Tak sampai terhitung 2 menit..

'DORR! BLARR!'

Tempat itu meledak dalam waktu yang singkat? Dalam sekejap. Semuanya menjadi panik. Malam itu penuh dengan asap. Ya. Teriakan menggema sampai ke telinga pemuda ini. 'Apakah ini semuanya karena aku?'

* * *

"Ah maaf, Aoko – _chan_. Aku tadi harus ke kamar kecil." Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu berlari kecil ke arah gadis itu."Sepertinya malam ini berakhir cepat, yah. Tidak seperti rencana awal sepertinya." Ucap Hakuba lagi. Lalu menatap gadis yang mengenakan gaun biru lembut di sampingnya kini. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandagannya. Sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. "Aoko – _chan_?" Gadis yang di panggil Aoko itu langsung tersentak kaget. "A-ah. Hakuba – _kun_. Tadi kau bilang apa?" "Tidak. Apa kau ingin ku antar pulang? Kebetulan aku lewat rumahmu nanti." Tawar hakuba.

Aoko tersenyum sedikit kikuk. "E-eh, sepertinya aku akan pulang dengan ayahku lagi, Hakuba – _kun_. Masih ada yang ingin ku lakukan di sini. Terima kasih." Aoko menolak sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda itu terdiam sambil menatap wajah Aoko. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, ya." Pamitnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Aoko memandangi Hakuba yang berjalan keluar. Sebenarnya, ia agak merasa bersalah karena menolak ajakan pemuda itu. Tetapi, ia masih penasaran dengan pemuda yang mirip dengan Kaito yang di lihatnya tadi. Memang, memakai baju polisi. Tapi, wajah itu. Senyum itu. Pasti Kaito!

'KLIK!'

Gelap gulita. Lagi. 'Oh, ada apa dengan penerangan hotel ini?' Aoko membatin kesal. Ia mencoba untuk tenang. Walaupun ada beberapa wanita yang sudah berteriak. Tetapi ia..

'DORR! BLARR!'

'Bunyi itu.. Ledakan?' Tidak. Kini ia gelisah. Benar-benar gelisah.

"Tidak! Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Hei, Hei! Tadi itu suara ledakan?"

"KYAAA! APAKAH KITA AKAN MATI!?"

Suara itu bergema menuju ke arah pendengaran Aoko. Ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Tiba-tiba, beberapa penerangan hidup. Setidaknya. Aoko dapat melihat sekitarnya. Walau tidak begitu jelas. 'Rasanya.. Agak panas.' Batin Aoko.

"A-ADA API!"

"KE-KEBAKARAN!?"

"HEI, HEI! SEMUANYA TENANG!"

Mau di bilang tenang. Mereka yang menenangkan saja mungkin lebih tidak tenang dalam hatinya daripada yang di tenangkan. Aoko terduduk. Air matanya jatuh. 'Bodoh, kenapa aku menangis.' di sekanya air matanya.

"BUKA PINTU YANG DI SANA!"

"YANG DI SINI TIDAK BISA DI BUKA!"

"YANG DI SINI JUGA!"

"Apa? Kalian tidak bercanda, kan?"

'BLARR!'

"KYAAA!"

Aoko mengangkat kepalanya. Api dimana-mana. Gorden terbakar. Pentas menjadi panggung api.

"HEI! YANG DI SINI BISA DI BUKA!"

"APA! YANG BENAR!? SEMUANYA! KELUAR LEWAT PINTU INI!"

Semuanya langsung berlari. Seakan tidak sudi untuk mati di tempat semewah hotel keluarga Suzuki ini. Aoko. Dia juga berlari ke arah yang di tunjukkan.

"KYAA!"

Teriakan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Aoko. Ia kini berbaring di lantai yang dingin. Beberapa orang yang lewat di sana tidak lagi menolongnya. Mereka sudah terlalu sibuk dengan nyawa masing-masing.

"Ta-tas ku!"

Dilihatnya tasnya sudah tidak lagi melingkar di lengan kirinya. Tas biru yang di padu lembut dengan gaunnya itu kini terbaring di dekat tangga darurat di seberang sana. Aoko berusaha bangkit. Lalu mengambil tasnya ini. Dan ia mencoba untuk kembali keluar dari–..

'DORR! BLARR! BLARR!'

Tapi, suasananya sudah tidak lagi mendukung gadis semata wayang inspektur yang dipersiapkan khusus untuk Kaito KID ini. Lampu utama sudah terputus dari lorong hotel itu. Menyisakan tangga yang menuju ke arah atas hotel di depan Aoko.

'Tidak! Gelap. Gelap.'

Tiga ledakan sekaligus menghantam badan hotel. Gelap menjadi teman Aoko kini. Tidak! Gelap itu teman yang buruk. Itu yang diulangnya. A-aku.. A-aku..

'Gelap! To-tolong!"

Dia.. Takut gelapkah? Setelah mengalami yang namanya gelap dan ledakan. Mau bagaimana pun, dia itu gadis biasa. Gelap tentu saja menjadi teman yang sangat menakutkan.

Ke bawah terlalu gelap. Bagi gadis sepertinya. Yah. Aoko berlari ke atas. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Terus berlari. Masa bodoh dengan dompetnya yang terjatuh. Tidak! Dia tidak peduli lagi!

Suara senjata _minigun_ yang cepat itu dan suara kaca-kaca pecah itu kini menjadi melodinya. Ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya. Seakan tak punya apa-apa lagi yang harus di perjuangkannya. Jika ibunya tahu, ia mungkin akan di bunuh oleh _Phantom Lady_ yang merangkap ibunya itu. Hei, dia benar-benar akan terbunuh saat ini. Waktunya hanya tinggal menghitung saja, kan?

'BRAKK!'

Suara pintu yang di dorong– sangat keras. Mencapai gendang telinganya. Matanya langsung menatap seseorang di depan pintu atap itu. Tidak. Dia.. Gadis. Dan itu.. Tidak mungkin.

Dadanya sesak. Ia benar-benar sulit bernapas sekarang. Gelisah. Tidak. Sangat gelisah. Sesak. Benar-benar sesak.

'Aoko!'

Tidak. Gadis itu. Gadis itu. 'Tuhan. Kumohon, jadikan ini hanyalah sebatas mimpi buruk.'

.

"Ah! HEI! AKU DI SINI! POLISI! AKU DI SINI!"

Gadis itu melambaikan pada sebuah helikopter hitam yang sedang melayang di atas sana. Batin Kaito sudah tidak bisa menjerit lagi. Ingin rasanya di panggilnya gadis itu. Namun, suaranya. Suaranya sama sekali tidak ingin memperdengarkannya pada gadis itu.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Wanita yang ber _code_ nama _Chianti_ itu melihat gadis yang kini sedang melambai ke arah mereka. "Sepertinya dia menganggap kita sebagai polisi-polisi tak berguna."

"Bunuh." Desis _Gin_. Darah membunuhnya sangat panas sekarang. "Kalau tidak, dia akan membeberkan tentang kita. Aku yakin dia sudah melihat wajah kita." Ucapnya lagi. _Chianti_ hanya terdiam lalu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah gadis tak berdosa itu sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal, gadis kecil."

Kaito hanya diam. Sekarang. Padahal dia tahu kalau orang-orang organisasi itu akan membunuh gadis _nya_. Dia.. Harus bangkit. Harus bangkit dari mimpi buruk ini.

'DORR! DORR! DORR!'

'GREP!'

Sepasang tangan yang kekar tapi lembut, merengkuhnya. Mendorong tubuhnya menghindari timah-timah panas yang kini berterbangan di udara. Siap menjadi duri panas bagi sang gadis.

"A-ah.."

Hanya ucapan kecil itu yang keluar. Tubuh gadis ini bergetar. Takut. Ia merasakannya sekarang.

"Tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang."

Suara menenangkan yang amat sangat di kenalnya. Sakit sekali melihat gadis ini menangis. "Aku ada di sini."

Di peluknya lagi gadis ini. Tidak. Tidak ingin. Membiarkannya sendiri.

"DORR! DORR!"

Setelah 2 selongsong peluru itu tertembakkan, kesempatan bagi Kaito untuk beranjak. Ia menarik dirinya. Menjauhi sang gadis. Di cobanya untuk melihatnya.

"Kau ti–"

"Kau Kaito, kan?"

Pertanyaannya di potong oleh pertanyaan Aoko. Gadis ini memperhatikan iris Kaito yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Mencari-cari suatu kebohongan di matanya.

"A-Ao–"

'Sret.'

Di bukanya kacamata tunggal seorang KID. Tidak. Bukan Kaito KID. Kuroba Kaito saja yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Kaito."

Gumamnya. Air matanya menyesak keluar. "Kau Kaito, kan?"

"Aoko."

"Ya, kan?"

Kaito hanya terdiam memandangi gadis yang baru saja di perisainya. Kacamata tunggal sudah tidak lagi di sebelah matanya. Tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dadanya kembali sesak. Tidak ada cara untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sudah di ketahui. 'Mungkin, inilah saatnya.'

'DORR! DORR! DORR! DORR!'

Kaito melihat ke belakang. Orang-orang organisasi itu masih saja mencoba untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Kaito berdiri. Gadis di depannya pun berdiri. Kaito segera menarik tangan Aoko menuju suatu gudang aneh yang ada di atap. Menghindari peluru yang bertebaran seperti hujan asam.

Mereka berhenti di balik papan tebal dan kumpulan besi-besi tua yang kokoh. Kaito menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengatur napas.

"Kaito."

Aoko menatap Kaito. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Lenganmu. Luka itu.." Aoko mengelus lembut lengan Kaito yang terserempet peluru. "Karena aku.. Kaito jadinya.." Ia mulai terisak.

"Hei." Kaito memegang jemari Aoko yang lembut itu lalu mengembalikannya di atas pangkuan sang pemilik. "Ini bukan karena kau. Dan aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Lembut. Itulah yang dirasakan Aoko saat mendengar jawaban Kaito. "Ka-Kai–"

"Sekarang. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Di ujung sana, ada mobil. Sepertinya bisa di pakai. Kalau tidak salah, itu hadiah, biasanya pasti ada kuncinya tergantung di sana. Kau pergilah ke sana. Dan–"

'Srep.'

Ucapannya lagi-lagi terpotong. Tangannya di genggam erat oleh sang gadis. Matanya menatap iris biru laut Kaito. "Kau akan ikut." Ucapnya. "Kau akan ikut bersamaku."

Kaito menatap gadis di depannya. Setiap ia ingin membantah, tangannya makin di genggam erat oleh sang gadis. "Ya. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi nan–"

"Berjanjilah padaku. Sekarang! Kumohon, _nee_ Kaito!" Aoko hampir saja setengah berteriak. Kaito akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Ya. Sekarang. Ayo!" Kaito menarik tangan Aoko yang menggenggam tangannya sedari tadi. Menghindari peluru-peluru yang ingin mengenai mereka. Walaupun badannya sedikit perih untuk di gerakkan. 'Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya depannya.' Batin Kaito.

"AOKO! MASUK!" Teriak Kaito. Mengeluarkan pistol kartunya dan menembakkannya ke tali-tali yang panjang di sekitar mereka.

'DORRR! DORR! DORR! BLARR!'

'Apa!?' Api. Itu ledakan yang lain. Gudang ini penuh dengan bahan peledak. Kaito tak habis pikir. Ia langsung berlari masuk ke mobil tanpa atap dan terbuka itu.

"Ka-Kaito. I-ini. Huwahh.." Gumam Aoko lalu tertidur pulas. Tangannya tiba-tiba terborgol. "A-apa ini!?" Begitu juga dengan tangan Kaito. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Untuk menghindari gas tidur yang memang sudah di _desain_ oleh perusahaan mobilnya.

Setelah gas itu habis. Kaito langsung menghidupkan mobil. 'Aku mungkin bisa mati jika nekat menerobos api. Satu-satunya cara adalah memanfaatkan ledakan dari bahan peledak yang tersisa. Mungkin aku bisa memakai _gantole_ nanti. Aku tidak bisa ceroboh sekarang. Apalagi ada dia.' Pikir Kaito sambil melihat Aoko yang tertidur akibat gas tidur yang secara tidak sengaja di hirupnya.

Kaito menggenggam setir kuat-kuat. Menumpahkan semua kegelisahan dan ketidakyakinannya. Tapi, waktu terus berjalan. Pedal gas pun diinjak. Mobil _race_ itu melesat.

.

"Dimana bocah-bocah itu?" _Chianti_ tanpak kesal sambil memperhatikan atap dengan lensa _sniper_ nya. "Mungkin mereka bersembunyi." Ucap _Korn_. Lelaki yang sepertinya lebih tua dari _Chianti_. "Tch."

"Tenang saja, _Chianti_. Sebentar lagi mereka menampakkan ekor mereka." Ucap _Gin_ menyeringai. _Vodka_ mengarahkan helikopter ke depan.

'WUSH!'

"A-APA!?"

Mobil _race_ merah ranum itu melesat ke depan mereka. Mata Kaito menatap tajam mata pria berambut pirang panjang itu. 'Sekarang!' Batin Kaito lalu menembakkan kartu-kartunya ke arah peledak yang tersisa. Hitungan detik.

'3.. 2.. 1...'

'BOUM! BLARR!'

Gudang itu menjadi api semua. Tak ada yang tersisa. Bahan peledak itu sudah memakan semuanya. Mobil itu masih melayang. Kaito hanya bisa merutuk. Borgol yang memborgol tangannya dan Aoko masih terkait di mobil itu. Tidak. 'Sial! Kenapa ini tak bisa di buka!?' Rutuknya sambil mencoba melepaskan borgol itu.

Kaito tak habis pikir. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu yang mungkin berguna. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan sesuatu.

'BLARR!'

Lagi. Kembang api yang yang tidak–sangat indah ini tersaksikan. Lalu di gantikan dengan pemandangan _gantole_ putih yang melayang di angkasa.

"Huft–" Ujarnya menghela napas panjang. 'Aku tidak percaya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang.' Batinnya tersenyum. '.. Mungkin gara-gara dia, ya?' Menatap Aoko yang masih ada di pelukannya. Tertidur pulas. 'Sepertinya efek gas itu masih belum hilang.'

'Ugh!' Lukanya masih terlalu perih. Di turunkannya _gantole_ itu di dekat pepohonan yang rindang pada malam pukul 11. Di sandarkannya tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu lelah. Entah kapan di gantinya pakaiannya menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya yang di bawa ke hotel pada awalnya. Lagi-lagi, Kaito memandangi _malaikat_ nya ini. Wajahnya yang tenang itu.

'Sial! Pandanganku..' dan bagi Kaito. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilihatnya.

* * *

 _ **Aoko's Pov**_

"Um.. Um.."

Aku mengerang sedikit. Mencoba mengumpulkan cahaya di mataku. Ku luruskan punggungku yang tersandar di batang pohon yang rimbun.

'Tring.'

'Eh? Borgol?'

Kulihat tangan kiri ku terborgol dengan tangan..

"Ka-Kaito!"

Aku hampiri tubuhnya yang tersandari di sisi lain batang pohon ini."Hei, Kaito! Kaito!" Kuguncangkan pelan tubuh itu. "Kaito! Kaito!" Tidak. Kumohon. Ka-Kaito..

"Krr.. Krr.."

Dengkuran halus itu terdengar. Wajahnya yang tenang saat tertidur itu menenangkanku. "Tidur? Hah." Aku pun kembali menyandarkan punggungku. 'Syukurlah.' Batinku. Dan aku melihat ke arah tangan kiriku yang terborgol. Wajahku memanas.

Ada tangan Kaito disitu. "Ka-Kai.."

"AOKO!"

Teriakan itu, aku langsung cepat-cepat menarik tangan kananku. Beberapa polisi dan ayah serta–

"Aoko – _chan_!"

–Hakuba – _kun_?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Aoko?" Tanya ayah sambil menghampiriku. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi.." Aku melihat ke samping. "Apa? Kenapa Kaito ada di sini?" "Karena dia Ka–" Ucapanku terhenti. "Karena dia..?" "Ka-karena dia, Kuroba Kaito." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Hah?" "AYAH! CEPAT BAWA KAITO KE RUMAH SAKIT! JANGAN DIAM DI SITU, DONG!" Teriakku. Ayah menutup telinganya sedikit. Lalu menyuruh para polisi untuk membawa Kaito.

Borgol itu di lepaskan dengan _master key_. Yah. Pergelangan tanganku sedikit memar. Tapi, bukan itu yang ku gelisahkan sekarang. Aku menatap pemuda yang berada di atas tandu itu. "Kaito.. _Gomen_."

"Aoko – _chan. Daijoubu_?" Hakuba menghampiri ku. "Ya. Hakuba – _kun_ , kau yang temukan kami di sini?" Tanyaku. Dia menegakkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku melihat dompetmu yang jatuh di tangga darurat. Sepertinya menuju ke atas. Karena di bawah gelap. Aku yakin kau pasti pergi ke atas. Saat aku pergi ke atas, tidak ada orang hanya ada helikopter aneh. Sepertinya bukan punya polisi. Tapi, saat itu. Mereka sudah melarikan diri. Sesaat itu juga, aku melihat mobil merah melaju jatuh. Dan kalau tidak salah, di belakang hotel ini hutan. Jadi aku meminta polisi dan Nakamori – _keibu_ untuk melihat di hutan." Jelas Hakuba. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Syukurlah, kalian baik-baik saja." " _Nee,_ _arigatou_ Hakuba – _kun_." Ucapku tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk lalu memberiku sebotol air mineral. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus." "Ya, terima kasih." Aku membuka segelnya lalu meminumnya. Ya, aku begitu haus. Karena semua ini.

"Aoko, Ayah harus ke kantor dulu." Ucap ayahku. "Namamu Hakuba Saguru, kan? Kau bisa antar Aoko pulang?" "Baiklah." Jawab Hakuba. "A-aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu!" Ucapku. "Eh? Kau harus istirahat Aoko. Dan syukurlah kau tidak terluka. Jadi, istirahatlah di rumah." Jawab Ayahku. Aku menggeleng kuat. "Tidak! Aku mau ke rumah sakit! Aku mau melihat Kaito, _Otou_ – _san._ " Ucapku.

Ayah terdiam. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu setuju. "Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit Aoko – _chan_. Kau bisa istirahat di sana." Ujar Hakuba akhirnya. "Saya bisa antar Aoko – _chan_ pulang nanti, _keibu_." Ayah berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus istirahat." Lalu ayah berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil patroli. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Hakuba – _kun_ , terima kasih, ya." Ujarku. Ia tersenyum. "Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

* * *

 _ **Author's Pov**_

"Bagaimana ini, kak? Mungkin mereka sudah membeberkan tentang kita." Ucap _Vodka_ sambil memperhatikan badan jalan. _Gin_ hanya membentuk seringai di bibirnya. "Mungkin kali ini mereka lepas. Tapi, tak lama lagi mereka akan kembali ke atas genggaman kita." Ucapnya.

"Wah wah, sepertinya kalian tidak berhasil menangkap pencuri itu, ya?" Suara wanita muncul dari belakang. _Gin_ meliriknya melalui ekor mata. "Tch, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelidiki tentang detective itu, _Vermouth_?" Tanya _Gin_. Wanita itu menyulut rokoknya. "Ya, aku sudah menyelidikinya. Sepertinya dia sudah mati. Tapi ada beberapa artikel dan bukti yang menyatakan dia masih hidup. _But_ , sebagian besar semua itu mengatakan bahwa, _that detective is dead_." Ucapnya tenang sambil menghembuskan asap dari bibirnya.

"..." _Gin_ terdiam. Masih memandangi wanita yang dipanggilnya _Vermouth_ itu dari ekor matanya. ".. Apa kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, _Vermouth_? Tentang detective itu?" Tanyanya. "Sudah kubilang berulang kali, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa tentang–" Ucapannya terhenti saat moncong pistol itu mengarah ke depannya. "Kau tahu jika kau membohongi kami.." Ucapnya. _Vermouth_ terdiam. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, kalau aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa." Ucapannya masih terdengar tenang. "Baguslah." _Gin_ menarik pistolnya.

" _Hei,_ Gin _! Dimana tempat selanjutnya?_ "

"Di tempat yang sudah di tentukan Tuhan untuk kita, _Chianti_."

" _Baiklah._ "

'Ya, di tempat dimana surga telah berpihak pada kita.'

* * *

"Sepertinya, Kaito – _san_ hanya menderita luka-luka di tubuhnya. Ada beberapa yang menembus. Tapi, kami sudah keluarkan peluru itu. Dan sekarang Kaito – _san_ hanya perlu beristirahat." Ucap salah satu perawat sambil membaca data-data pada lembaran kertas yang di pegangnya. " _Arigatou Gozaimashita_!" Ucap Aoko sambil membungkukkan badan. Perawat itu pun pamit dan keluar meninggalkan tiga orang dalam ruangan yang berbau obat itu.

"Nah, Aoko – _chan_. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Hakuba. "Aku akan pulang nanti, Hakuba – _kun_. Maaf merepotkanmu." Jawab Aoko. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau bisa menghubungiku nanti." Ucap Hakuba lalu berjalan keluar. " _Jaa._ " Aoko hanya mengangguk pelan melihat Hakuba pergi. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kaito. Dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang pemuda itu.

"Kaito.."

Aoko mengelus pelan pipi Kaito yang hangat itu. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini? Semuanya, tentang KID dan organisasi itu. Apa kau.. Tidak percaya padaku?" Mengenggam tangan Kaito yang dialiri selang tipis. "Dan sekarang kau terluka karena aku. Maafkan aku, Kaito. A-aku memang.. hiks." Air mata itu tidak tertahan lagi. Jatuh membasahi tangan yang tergenggam kuat.

"A-aku.."

"Hei."

"Eh?"

Aoko membulatkan matanya. "Ka-Kaito.." Bukannya apa, air matanya makin deras. Tangan sang pemuda menggapai sang gadis. Menyeka butiran bening itu dengan jarinya. "Kau tidak perlu menangis. Dasar cengeng." Ledek Kaito. Tapi, Aoko tidak bisa balas meledeknya. Ataupun melemparinya dengan senjata andalannya.

"Aku .. Bukannya tidak mempercayaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Aoko." Ucapnya pelan. Mata Aoko makin membulat. Lalu memeluk sang pemuda di depannya. " _BAKA_! _BAKAITO_! A-aku.."

"Aku menyukaimu, _Ahouko._ "

Aoko terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apa-apa. "A-aku.." Lalu tangan itu mengelus lembut rambutnya. "Maafkan aku membohongimu selama ini." Ucapnya lembut. "Ka-Kaito.."

Aoko segera melepaskan pelukannya. Pertamanya, Kaito sedikit terkejut. "Ma-makanya Kau tak boleh terluka! _Bakaito_! Ka-karena a-aku menyukaimu, _Ba-Bakaito_!" Ujar Aoko. Kaito hanya tersenyum. "Ya, aku sudah tahu itu." Ucapnya kalem. "A-APA!?" Wajah Aoko lebih memerah –walaupun tadi memerah–, "TI-TIDAK, KOK!" Teriak Aoko. "Bohong kok." Ujar Kaito lagi.

Aoko lalu mengembungkan pipinya–dengan rona merah itu. Kaito terkekeh pelan.

Fin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N;**

YEAHH! Akhirnya saya bisa update chapter 2 yang _**KATANYA** _ adalah chater terakhir. Dan kenapa saya buat setelah Fin itu ada tanda tanya? Oh, itu mah. Saya kurang puas sama endingnya :" Kurang greget. Jadi, saya ada buat.. OMAKEnya! Hehe. ada hubungannya dengan cerita tapi tidak begitu berpengaruh. Dan alur ceritanya itu jatuh pada KaiAo.

Terima kasih pada reviewer dan yang sudah follow dan favorite. Saya senang banget ahh. Terima kasih!

Oke. saya bakal update entah kapan. Tapi, saya serius saya udah selesai buatnya. Btw, IHK fic itu updatenya tak beraturan :V Saya kena WB berkepanjangan hshs. Terima kasih juga yang sudah kasih review ke IHK yah.

 _Laffual!_

Tiramisu **–** _chan_ 30


	3. Omake

" **The Light In This Night."**

" **Magic Kaito 1412 and Detective Conan is not mine."**

" **They always belongs to Aoyama Gosho** – _ **sensei.**_ **"**

" **But for sure, this story is mine, Tiramisu** – _ **chan**_ **30.** **"**

 _ **.**_

 _[Hospital, 09.17 AM]_

" _Ora_ Kaito! Ayo makan! Kau harus makan bubur _ikan_ ini!"

'4 huruf setan itu.' Mendengarkannya saja, pencuri yang satu ini sudah gemetar. Makhluk _neraka_ dalam hidupnya yang hidup di air, bernapas dengan insang, punya sirip, ekor, dan dieja menjadi i-k-a-.. Menyebutkan huruf terakhir saja, tubuh Kaito sudah bergetar.

"Kaito! Kau harus makan bubur ini! Kata dokter, bubur ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu!" Ujar Aoko lagi. 'Bagus apanya, makhluk itu menjijikkan, malah sangat, SANGAT buruk untuk kesehatanku.' Aoko mendengus kesal. "Ayo makan, Kaito!" Perintah Aoko. Kaito bergidik ngeri. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak akan memakan makhluk itu!" Ujar Kaito histeris. "Eh, A-Aoko, i-itu a-apa..?" Tatapan mengerikan Kaito yang sangat mengerikan –bak melihat dewa kematian, Kaito menunjuk ke arah belakang Aoko. Rasa penasaran Aoko–membuatnya terkecoh– "Ada apa? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok Ka– APA!?" Kaito sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"KAITO! KAU DIMANA KAITO! AYO MAKAN!" Teriak Aoko sambil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang begitu ramai. "Oh, disitu kau rupanya.." Tatapan Aoko seakan berkata 'Kau–tidak–akan–kemana–mana' itu di dapatkan oleh Kaito. 'Glek! Aoko!' Tapi, lawannya Kaito, Aoko hanya bisa di kecohkan lagi oleh Kaito. "APA? Astaga." Aoko hanya bisa menyusul Kaito ke taman belakang.

"Dimana dia?" Aoko memalingkan wajahnya berkali-kali mencari sosok Kaito. Dan ia melihat– ..

"KYAA!" Tiba-tiba, tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. "Ka-Kaito!?" Wajahnya kembali memerah. Kaito hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman misterius. "A-apa-apaan kau _Bakaito_?" Kaito tidak menjawabnya. Tubuh Aoko sudah ada di pegangan lengannya. Pemuda itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Aoko. Dan.. –

'5 cm..'

'3 cm..'

'1 cm..'

–dan..

"WAAA! KAKAK-KAKAK MAU NGAPAIN, TUH?"

Suara–paling menyebalkan yang ada di muka bumi ini–menurut Kaito. Karena MENGGAGALKAN rencana yang sangat _EXCELLENT_ karya Kaito. Sekumpulan anak-anak–ada bocah laki-laki yang bertubuh gemuk dan kurus putih, ada gadis kecil yang berbando pink dan berambut pirang strawberry, dan bocah kacamata–menganggu rencananya. "Wah wah, sepertinya kita mengganggu kakak-kakak ini teman-teman. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap si gadis pirang strawberry itu sinis. "Tapi, Haibara. Kakak-kakak ini mau ngapain?" Tanya bocah laki-laki gemuk sambil menunjuk Kaito. Kaito menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'mata setengah'nya. ".. Wah, aku juga tidak tahu kakak ini mau apa, Kojima – _kun_." Ucap gadis yang di panggil Haibara itu. 'Sepertinya cewek ini memang sudah tahu.' Batin Kaito sambil menatap gadis itu dengan mata setengahnya. "Eh? Ai – _chan_ tidak tahu? Kakak ini kan mau _kissu_ dengan kakak yang ini." Ucap gadis berbando pink itu polos sambil menunjuk Kaito dan Aoko bergantian. Wajah Aoko makin memerah. Kaito? Syukurlah ia memiliki kemampuan _poker face_ nya.

"Hei, sepertinya kita harus kembali ke tempat Ran – _neechan_!" Ujar bocah laki-laki berkacamata itu. Tapi, na'as teman-temannya tidak mendengarnya. "Apa? Mau _kissu_ di rumah sakit?" Bocah 'Kojima' itu setengah berteriak. Untunglah tidak ada yang dengar– kecuali kami yang ada di sini. "Itu sangat tidak _ilmiah_ melakukannya di wilayah terbuka, kak?" Ucap bocah kurus lainnya. "Kan tidak boleh di depan anak kecil." Si bando pink ini.

Ingin rasanya ia melempar 3 bocah bawel itu. Apa daya, itu SANGAT tidak mungkin untuk di lakukannya dan ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

"Adik-adik, kami tidak akan melakukan hal itu, kok. Aku dan kakak yang ini hanya teman." Jawab Aoko akhirnya. Ketiga bocah itu hanya diam. Kaito cengo. Sumvah. Si Kaito diam. Ia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Aoko mengenai hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

"A-Aoko, kau.."

"Conan – _kun_! Kalian kemana saja? Aku sudah mencari kalian dari tadi!" Ujar seorang gadis. Rambutnya panjang tergerai indah di terpa angin yang bertiup. Keempat bocah tersebut lalu menukar pandangan. Memandangi gadis yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Dasar kalian ini! Paket makan siang kalian sudah datang, lho! Nanti dingin supnya! Eh?" Gadis ini melihat pemuda dan gadis –yang tampaknya mirip dengan dirinya– yang memandangi dirinya. " _A, ano_ , a-apakah mereka menggangguk kalian? Ma-maaf!" Ucap Ran sambil meminta maaf.

Aoko mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Tidak, kok! Mereka itu ceria sekali, ya! Oh ya, aku Nakamori Aoko. Ini Kuroba Kaito. Kau?" Aoko memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kaito. Sangatlah tak wajar jika mereka sudah saling berdialog tapi tidak mengenal nama antara satu dan yang lain.

"Mouri Ran. _Yoroshiku_ , Nakamori – _san_ , Kuroba – _san_!" Jawab Ran sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya. Aoko mematri selengkungan senyum. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah arlojinya. Benda tersebut baru saja memperlihatkan jarum-jarum yang menunjukkan waktu. "Ahh! Kaito, kau belum sarapan, kan?! Ayo, cepat! Nanti kau tidak sarapan! _Nee_ , Ran – _san,_ kami duluan, ya! Sampai jumpa!" Teriak Aoko sambil menyeret Kaito.

Ran melambaikan tangannya. "Nah, kita juga. Ayo, cepat! Nanti sarapan kalian dingin." Ran menarik tangan Conan yang paling dekat dengannya. Berjalan setempo dengan dirinya. " _Ha-ha'i_ , Ran _nee_ – _chan_." Ucap bocah berkacamata itu sambil berusaha berjalan menyamakan tempo. Wajahnya ke belakang. Menatap punggung lelaki bernama Kuroba Kaito tersebut. Seakan-akan pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

'Ah, hanya perasaan.'

Aoko sudah melepas tarikannya pada pemuda itu. Kini mereka berjalan di atas keramik putih. Suasana yang canggung. Tidak satu pun dari mereka berdua membuka suatu topik. Aoko diam sambil menatap lantai yang telah ia pijak. Wajahnya entah dari kapan di hiasi dengan rona merah.

Kaito hanya dapat mengulang kata 'teman' di kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia sangat merasa _friendzone_ sekarang. ' _Ahou_.' Apa dia tak sadar? Padahal aku sudah menyatakannya? Begitulah batin Kaito berkata sefrustasinya.

Aoko memutar kenop pintu keemasan itu dan mendorongnya pelan. Membuat benda datar dan tinggi itu tidak lagi di hadapan mereka. Aoko menarik kaki jenjangnya memasuki ruangan yang putih ini. Dengan bau obat-obatan sebagai pengharumnya. Seorang manusia yang sedang memunggungi mereka tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Aoko dan Kaito. Lalu tersenyumlah ia dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan kecilnya.

"Kuroba – _san_? Anda belum memakan sarapan anda. Makanlah. Ini bubur ikan untuk pemulihan anda." Suster itu berkata sambil tetap menggulung perban itu. "Setelah itu saya akan menukar perban anda, Kuroba – _san_." Tambahnya.

Menyadari bahwa kalimat setelah bubur itu adalah nama hewan laknat tersebut, keringat dingin langsung mengucur di pelipisnya. " _A-ano_ , apa tidak ada bubur lain, suster?" Tanya Kaito. Mencoba menyembunyikan rasa mengerikannya pada makhluk bersirip tersebut. "Yang lain? Maaf, sepertinya menu serapan hari ini memang ini, Kuroba – _san_. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Jawab suster itu dengan nada bersalah. "Tapi, bubur ini yang paling baik dalam masa pemulihan anda." Tambahnya.

Kaito hanya meringis. Memandangi sengit bubur itu. Tak lama, suster itu pamit setelah sebelumnya memanggilnya jika Kaito telah selesai sarapan. Kaito masih saja menatap nanar bubur itu. Nafsu makannya langsung nge- _down_ seketika. Ia pun diam-diam berencana membuang bubur itu saat gadis itu lengah dari pandangannya.

Na'as. Aoko sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kaito. Ia tetap mengawasi Kaito. Memastikan pemuda itu memakan makanannya. "Kaito, sampai kapan kau tetap memandangi bubur itu terus?" Tanya Aoko. Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran. Entah dewa apa yang merasukinya, ia mempunyai satu ide yang LUAR BIASA menurutnya, _pribadi_.

"Oi, _Ahouko_ , tanganku sakit. Aku tidak bakal bisa pegang sendok." Ucap Kaito tiba-tiba. Aoko mengernyit heran. "Rasanya, tadi kau bisa pegang mangkuk itu, deh." Aoko mengingat-ingat. "Kan itu mangkuk. Aku bilangnya aku tidak bisa pegang sendok." Jawab Kaito beralasan. Aoko pun menghela napas pendek. Beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kaito. Ia pun mengambil sendok bubur itu. Dengan niat menyuapinya.

Aoko terkejut karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik sebelum tangannya sampai pada sendok tersebut. Malah menjauhinya. Aoko memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua manik _sapphire_ nya bertemu dengan kembaran iris tersebut. Cukup lama keduanya menjalin suatu kontak mata yang dekat. Deru napas Aoko sampai-sampai dapat di rasakan oleh Kaito.

Menyadari akan wajahnya dan pemuda di depannya ini yang tidak berjauhan lagi. Wajah Aoko memanas. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Kaito?!" Tanyanya. Kaito diam. Memandangi gadis itu dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau baru saja tidak mengakuiku di depan bocah-bocah ingusan itu. Sekarang, kau harus membayarnya." Ujarnya sembari memasang wajah mengerikan. Wajah Aoko tetap memerah. "A-ap–,"

"..."

Beberapa saat, Kaito menjauhi wajah Aoko sedikit. Lalu memeluk gadis itu lembut. "Kau sudah jadi milikku. Akui itu, _Ahouko_." Ucap Kaito pelan. Berbisik di depan telinga yang setia mendengarnya. Wajah Aoko tak dapat di definisikan lagi kemerahannya. " _Ba-Bakaito!_ " Ujarnya. "Tapi, kau suka, kan? Dengan _Bakaito_ mu ini?"

 _Fin._


End file.
